


Эта картина

by Alastory



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Campfires, Character Death, Fear, Fear of Death, Gen, Horror, Madness, Mystical Creatures, Psychological Trauma, Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastory/pseuds/Alastory
Summary: У костра собрались те, кому уже завтра идти в руины, чащу, бухту или еще черт знает куда. Скучая, они просят старого псаря Большого Джека рассказать им одну занимательную побаечку.
Kudos: 2





	Эта картина

  
— Эй, Большой Джек, расскажи-ка нам какую-нибудь побаечку. Да чтоб пострашней, позабористей, — кликнул старого седого псаря какой-то верткий малец с кривыми пальцами, поросшими черным волосом.

Этот тип сидел у костра вместе с еще двенадцатью потерянными душами — всяким сбродом, наемниками, которых созвал к руинам своего поместья Наследник. И теперь эти бедолаги зябли на осеннем ветру, ждали, когда с тощей козы сойдет вся кровь и можно будет урвать ломоть пахучего жесткого мяса, да расспросами Большого Джека донимали.

— Побаечку, говоришь? Отчего ж не сказать? Будет тебе побаечка, — усмехнулся старина Джек в усы и, почухав за ухом любимую свою Серую, завел неспешный сказ. — Слыхали, стало быть, про картину одну, упрятанную в поместье? Старый-старый слушок, любой, поживший с полгода, знает. Будто можно деньжат за нее получить столько, сколько фунтов в тебе весу. А вот что там на ней, как узнать, что та самая…

— Экая невидаль! — сплюнула дикая на вид женщина прямиком в огонь, так что угли зашипели. — Сколько этих тряпок да деревяшек тащили — а все нищетой ходим! Тьфу, а не деньжата!

— Ну, мое дело знать да сказывать, а коли не веришь, то и помолчать могу, — беззлобно отозвался Джек, почесывая щетину у самого уха. На дикарку зашипели, зашикали — та сплюнула еще раз, пожала плечами и замолкла.

— Это ты про ту картину толковал, когда с месяц или два отродье вернулось? В цепях окровавленных? Безумный еще такой, пена изо рта, рычал и сипел, об колодец головешкой своей бился? — вспомнил тут какой-то бандит, чью рожу уродовали длинные тонкие шрамы.

— А это ты ж под руку ему попался? И он тебя так, да? — усмехнулся старый псарь.

— Было дело.

— Сказывают, последним он был. Увидал-таки ту картину. Странность-то главная в чем? Не в одном месте она висит, вас поджидает. То в бухте, говорят, натыкались. То в руинах пытались снять. А кто-то у свинолюдей отнять. Так-то! — осклабился Джек.

— Носит кто? За пазухой? — бросил кто-то в кругу и захлебнулся булькающим смехом. Где один смеется — там и все. Без охоты, так, от тяжелой жизни. Не смех, а кашель какой-то, будто не у костра бедняги сидели, а в кельях для чахоточных, устроенных в лечебнице при монастыре.

А когда смешки стихли, старина Джек снова заговорил. Прерывать — его почти не прерывали. Все диву давались, от страха онемели, а, может, лениво кому спорить было.

И вот что поведал псарь:

— От картины этой один вред, если не смерть одна. Что там на ней, как выглядит — всяк по-разному сказывает. А вот что молва несет. Была дохтурша одна, из породы-то птичьей. Известно, что за порода. Так вот: нашла бедняжка картину ту в руинах, когда дружки ее на привал встали. Бродила по комнатам и наткнулась. Или под ноги упала — никто уже не скажет. А только поглядев, что на ней, совсем белены объелась. И не так, как у кого с женушками бывает, нет. Всех своих отравила, в похлебку что подмешала поди. Легли все ночью, а к утру уже стылые. А как узнать довелось? Дохтурша эта им зубы повырывала. И сумку себе набила. Пришла в городок наш, хихикает, стало быть, да сумкой бренчит. Как бренчит? Как косточки мелкие-мелкие. Как горох. Повязали когда, обыскали, вот зубы и нашли. А отчего повязали? Идет по улице вдоль и бурчит: «Белые-белые! Белые-белые! Бе-е-елые!». Так-то!

— Ну дела!

— Брехня!

— Давай, сказывай дальше!

— Ты томить-то брось и страху нагонять!

— А сказывают вот еще как… — невозмутимо продолжал старина Джек. — Что и у Света просящие под колдовство это… не сумели супротив пойти. Ни молитвой какой, ни магией черной, ни заговорами, ни оберегами… Никакого спасу нет. Фанатик один из этих… хлещущих себя… Захлестался до смерти. До мясца себя захлестал. До косточек. Стало быть, всю спину оприходовал, аж до позвонков. Так сестричка одна… из лечебницы то есть… глазами видывала. Собственными. Так-то!

— А чего не умер-то?

— Да-да, чего не помер-то раньше?

— Как он бичом свистел с раной такой?

— А то ни одной живой душе… — пожал плечами седой псарь и добавил еще к тому пару слов. — Сестричка та выведала, что хлещущий себя не токмо картину углядел, а прям святой образ. «Сам Свет углядел!» — так сказывала. Хоть стой, погоди… А окромя Света… разве что видят еще… хлещущие эти?

Слушающие его загоготали, завыли от хохота. Особо надрывался старый вояка с культей вместо ноги. Слезы утирал:

— Аж Свет один, аж Свет!

— Да спасу от этих во Свет верующих… нет никакого!

— Вот и пусть глядят, пока глаза не повылазят!

— Больно морды козьи корчить научилися! С нами и знаться не хотят!

— Полно вам, сказывать дальше? — негромко спросил Большой Джек и потянулся за кисетом.

— Сказывай!

— Что до верующих во всякое… мне и дела-то особо нет. И что с дохтуршей беда, что с этим… мне все едино. Покуда знакомец мой хороший сам не угодил в западню. Знавали Руфа? Руфуса? Вот разбойник-то от бога! Пулю пустит — в лоб угодит. Обчистит, кошелек срежет так, что расцелуешь, — и в голосе псаря послышалась печаль. — Вернулся как-то Руф с бухты. Не шутит. Не здоровается. Сразу в кабак. Полбочки уговорил тогда, не меньше. И пить никому с собой не давал. А только хлопнет кружку — себя на мушку. Подожжет фитиль, а тот тухнет. Убирает с виска, и снова — хлоп стакан! И снова так. Уж и пистолет у него отнимали, и всем кабаком уговаривали, а только мозги себе все равно вышиб. И откуда только силища взялась? А картина тут причем — полюбопытствовать если? Пришел с бухты Руф и говорит мне: «Я ее нашел!». Жутко так, как мертвец оживший. И зубами стучать. И стучать! Так-то!

— Не к добру…

— Сила нечистая…

— А я все думал, куда Руф подевался…

— Мозги разбросал да в могилку нырнул. Все мы там будем…

— Жаль молодца. Жаль, — Большой Джек вздохнул и уже без всякого интереса продолжил.

— Про других тоже есть побаечки. Про весталку онемевшую, белую, без кровинки на личике. Все царапала руки себе, царапала. А чего видала — молчок. В лечебнице век коротает, совсем плоха. И с нашим братом-псарем есть случай. Был один из нас, тихий такой. Мартином звали. Все жениться на вдовушке одной помышлял. Да где деньжат взять? Вот и полез в чащу. Кончилось все тем, что его борзая загрызла всех. И его опосля. Так-то!

— А это… ты про гнилушку-то расскажи! Про гнилушку!

— Прокаженный, что ль? — встрепенулся седой псарь и хохотнул. — Гнилушка! Телега была тут с месяц или два. Гнилушек в ней с десять. Кто шевелиться мог, к наследнику пошел. Вернулся с руин один. Хохотал и песни пел, свистел. И рубил все, что движется и не движется. Телегу с гнилушками изрубил. Гнилушек изрубил. Потом, значит, в город пошел. Подмастерье у кузнеца зарубил. Старуху одну. Нашлась одна шустрая бабенка с арбалетом, его-то и прикончила. В голову, в глазницу болт. Фьють — и нету. Так-то!

— А этот чего видел?

— Мне почем знать? Сижу тут, у костерка греюсь, стало быть, хватило умишка не спросить, — усмехнулся Джек.

— Это что получается? Каждому свое показывает? — пробормотал в полусонном бреду какой-то наемник.

— Может, и свое. Может, и чужое. Только денежки за эту страсть… Ну их! — потряс головой седой псарь.

— Эй… эй… слышите? — вдруг подал голос какой-то тощий паренек в тряпье. То ли нищий, то ли еще одно отродье.

— А чего слышать?..

— На площади… на площади крики!

— И вправду!

— Ученый какой-то в халате… Ох же Свет предвечный… Свет Всесильный…

Повскакивали наемники с мест, за оружие ухватились и, не сговариваясь, строем встали.

— Мне это чудится… или щупальце там? — тоненьким голосом спросил кто-то.

Серая зарычала, оскалилась, припадать на лапы стала. Большой Джек прищурился, свисток к губам преподнёс и, прежде чем свистнуть, так сказал:

— Если троих по мостовой уже размазал… то брать надобно быстро. Быстрей подходить. Башку скрутить надобно. Чую я, что Серой не пережить… Повезет если, сами живы будем.

Сказал так и свистнул.

Тонкий собачий визг разрезал гулкую тишину.


End file.
